Feliz día mamá
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: Un día especial en la vida de varias kunoichis "Mamá no sólo es quien te da la vida"; "Mis sentimientos están conectados a ti" Sasusaku, Naruhina [Varias parejas] {One-shot}
_**Feliz día mamá**_

 _ **Ya pasó el día de las madres, pero tenía que hacerlo, mayo es el mes de las madres ¿no?**_

* * *

Cualquiera que pasara fuera de ese restaurante podía escuchar las carcajadas, gritos y quejas de parte de una mesa, una gran mesa con distinguidas personalidades.

-Anda dime que me quieres

Todos comenzaron a hacer bulla a excepción de un pelinegro, tenía el rostro ensombrecido y su puño estaba cerrado con tal fuerza que las personas que se había sentado a su alrededor se movieron a un lado temerosos de que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera un chidori en ese instante y atravesara el pecho del séptimo Hokage.

-Naruto ya estas ebrio.

Shikamaru asintió ante el obvio comentario Sai, quien fue el primero en alejarse cuando vio cómo se tensaba el Uchiha, Chouji estaba indiferente pues seguía comiendo y bebiendo algo de sake, Lee miraba atento esperando el momento en el que debería separarlos pero algo dentro de él estaba algo divertido por la escena.

-No estoy ebrio, Teme por favor di que me quieres, yo te quiero, ¿Quererte? Eres mi mejor te amigo, creo que te amo.

Todos miraron a Naruto y como trataba de subirse a la mesa para poder colocarse del lado de Sasuke.

-Eres un verdadero fastidio, creo que mejor debería irme.

-No, no por favor teme, es la primera vez que estamos todos juntos cenando, estamos bebiendo a gusto.

Naruto se sentó en su lugar y todos, incluyendo Sasuke dejaron escapar un suspiro, siguieron tomando sake a excepción de Naruto y Lee.

-Naruto, es uno de tus pocos días libres ¿Por qué no estás con Hinata?

¿Desde cuándo Sai era tan preguntón? Naruto quiso preguntar eso pero no se dio cuenta que ya estaba hablando.

-Hinata-chan está con tu mujer, con Sakura-Chan, Temari y la esposa de Chouji. Creo que es noche de chicas.

-¿Desde cuando es noche de chicas?

-Cada que se juntan esas ganas de quejarse de algo- contestó Shikamaru totalmente desganado, tenía tantas ganas de irse a dormir, aunque pensándolo bien dormirse allí mismo no era tan mala idea.

-Hinata-chan no tiene porqué quejarse soy el mejor esposo de toda Konoha

-El más grande tarado de toda Konoha- masculló Sasuke después de beber su vaso de sake.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu amado Hokage, teme? Si alguien tiene de qué quejarse es Sakura-Chan, no sé cómo te ha aguantado todos estos meses aquí, de seguro ya estaba bastante contenta de tenerte lejos por 11 años

-Repítelo imbécil

-Ino no debería quejarse, le doy sexo casi todos los días…

Todos se quedaron callados, Shikamaru escupió su sake y Chouji dejó de comer, su rostro se tornó de un color verdoso como si quisiera vomitar y es que imaginar a ese cara pálida con su compañera a la que consideraban su hermana era bastante insano

-Suficiente, creo que deberíamos irnos es bastante tarde

-No hasta que el teme diga que me quiere

Sasuke estaba a nada de despertar el sharingan y Naruto a punto de hacer unos clones de sombra cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una niña

-Papá! Qué crees que haces aquí y sin mí y a esta hora, dijiste que veríamos que podríamos regalarle a mamá el día de las madres, es mañana.

Todos menos Sasuke se giraron al ver a una niña regordeta, piel bronceada y ojos tan resplandecientes como el oro, detrás de ella había dos niñas más cruzadas de brazos, una sonreía y otra mantenía una expresión seria.

-Boruto, dile a los chicos que los encontramos.

Sasuke volteó al escuchar la voz de su hija, lo miraba con reproche, contrario a ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos que denotaban emoción, amor y felicidad, resopló al ver a Sarada, no entendía esa mirada pues él no había hecho nada malo, a decir verdad estaban bastante bien últimamente en casa.

-Ni una palabra más, tu vienes conmigo

Chouji no pudo si quiera quejarse, sólo dejó su parte del dinero y desapareció sin más entre regaños de su hija.

Sasuke miró a los demás niños que había allí, su alumno con aire despreocupado, el hijo de Shikamaru, era imposible confundirlo cuando era idéntico, al igual que ese niño idéntico a Rock Lee, el Uchiha enarcó una ceja al ver a una niña que se acercaba a la mesa, era idéntica a la esposa del dobe de no ser por los ojos del mismo color que el idiota, la pequeña señaló al rubio con su pequeño dedo.

-Papá malo, que vamos a regalarle a mami

Todo el sake que Naruto había tomado pareció haberse evaporado al ver el rostro de su hija, su princesa.

-Hima-chan lo olvidé, perdóname por favor, debemos actuar rápido.- decía Naruto mientras se levantaba.

-¿Debemos? Me suena a manada, tú debes buscar un regalo para mamá porque Himawari y yo ya tenemos un obsequio para ella

-Boruto! No seas así, Hima-chan, tu hermano es terrible.

-Viejo tonto, vámonos ya, estás ebrio.

Naruto se levantó con torpeza pero no sabía si marcharse o no, quería que Sasuke le dijera que era su mejor amigo, un niño pálido y rubio se acercó jalando la manga de Sai, Sasuke buscó en sus bolsillos para pagar e irse.

-Papá, aun nos faltan unas cosas a nosotros ¿No crees que debemos comprar algo más? Recuerda el día de las madres del año pasado- La voz del pequeño Inojin denotaba angustia, demasiada para un niño como él, Sai se limitó a sonreír recordando que la hinchazón en su mejilla tardó en bajar tres días.

-Que problemático ¿Papá dime que tenemos algo?- Shikamaru se puso de pie no sin antes sentir un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo, su hijo pareció notarlo y abrió sus inmensos y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Creo que estamos muertos.

-Tranquilo, en el camino ya se nos ocurrirá algo, además de que aún no es tarde, son las 8 de la noche

Metal Lee le susurró algo a su padre, éste alzó sus cejotas y sonrió, se pusieron de pie y se fueron.

-Sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo es que cejas de azotador es padre? Tenten es…

-No- se limitó a decir Sai y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, es temprano creo que debo irme- dijo el Nara mientras se acercaba a su hijo

-Sí y ya estaban ebrios- masculló Sarada entre dientes, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver a su padre levantarse de su asiento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su padre ni se molestó en despedirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada lo siguió sin decir nada, cuando ya estaban un poco más lejos, Sasuke miró a su hija, no tenía reservas en expresarse con ella, le impresionaba la actitud, los modos, todo de Sarada, hizo una mueca al desviarse del tema, no había olvidado ese maldito día pero le parecía un día como cualquier otro, pero entonces recordó el único día de las madres que pasó con Sakura, Sarada tenía unos meses de nacida.

-¿Papá?

Allá iban esos recuerdos, tal vez si había tomado de más, metió su mano al bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa Sarada?

-Te estaba preguntando si tienes algo para mamá, yo tenía pensado en algo, para ella y para la abuela Mebuki ya que siempre vamos a visitarla, a ella y a la abuela Mikoto.

Algo dio un vuelco en el corazón de Sasuke, agradecía que ya había estado oscureciendo, no creía que tuviera las mejillas tan sonrojadas pero agradecía la oscuridad, Sakura no le había contado eso, esa mujer siempre tan amorosa.

-¿Van a ver a tu abuela Mikoto?

Sarada asintió sin dejar de ver a su padre, quien parecía sereno como la gran parte del tiempo.

-Bien, creo que entonces debí pedirle a Sai más flores.

Sarada alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca y tal vez no era suficiente para mostrar su sorpresa ¿Su padre? ¿Flores?

-Yo… Yo puedo enviar un mensaje a Inojin para que le diga a su padre o su madre, a la tía Ino…

Sasuke aún no estaba acostumbrado a esos "celulares", Sakura le había pedido tener uno pero simplemente se negaba, ni a eso ni a las computadoras, su esposa y su hija eran buenas usando esas cosas, aunque no dejaban que esos aparatos las distrajeran en misiones, trabajo o en el hogar, Sarada solía dejar esa cosa cuando iba a la academia o de misión.

-Hazlo, creo que … tengo algo que pueda ayudarte con tu regalo.

-Y cómo sabes que necesito ayuda, tal vez mi regalo esté terminado.

-Un marco de plata sin foto no lo veo como un regalo terminado.

Sarada frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que su padre supiera lo del regalo? ¿La había espiado? Quería enojarse pero el comentario y el que se ofreciera a ayudarla era tan tierno.

* * *

-¿Y si le cocinamos?

Chouji recordó cuando invitó a Karui a su casa, estarían a solas y él intentó prepararle algo, terminaron saliendo a un restaurante a comer pues el lugar había terminado siendo un asco.

-No lo sé ¿Tenemos algunas ideas?

-Papá podrías adelgazar de un día para otro, creo que eso le encantará a mamá, podríamos… no lo sé, debí llamar al tío Omoi

Chouji se limitó a fruncir el ceño, recordando al mejor amigo de su esposa, el mejor amigo que se oponía a su relación.

-Vamos, eres bastante buena para estas cosas

Chōchō frunció los labios, le halagaba ese comentario de su padre pero no tenía ni una idea de qué podría gustarle a su mamá, ella era tan segura, tan delgada, tan fuerte, tan agresiva.

-Creo que tengo una idea.

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho, adoraba a esa niña, más que la comida si es que eso era posible.

* * *

-Viejo, esto es problemático mamá nos matará

-Tampoco ayuda que te quejes, menos puedo concentrarme.

-Podrías decir que Naruto te mandó a una misión en dónde tanto tu como yo éramos necesarios.

Shikamaru sonrió y no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el comentario de su hijo, en verdad que era vago aunque no tanto como él, solía tener desplantes bastante arrogantes o se enojaba de una manera tan parecida a su esposa, recordó otros días en los que siempre hacía del día una verdadera mierda pero por azares del destino podía resolverlo aunque siempre terminaba apaleado por su…

-Oh mierda- masculló Shikamaru y su hijo lo miró, enarcando una ceja esperando que se explicara, se detuvo, observando la mirada cansada de su padre.

-Recordaste que también debemos buscar algo para la abuela?- Shikamaru asintió, iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Naruto veía todos los lugares buscando algo hermoso pero no sabía que comprar, estaba perdido, de sólo pensar en la mirada desilusionada de Hinata-chan, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, maldita sea y sus hijos no querían ayudarle, eso era bastante cruel pero algo se le ocurriría, Naruto cargó a su hija y ésta le abrazó con fuerza.

-Nee, Hima-Chan, ¿Qué le regalarás a mamá?

Hima se acercó al oído de Naruto y le susurró.

-Nee-chan hizo un dije de un tornillo igual al de él pero pequeño y lo pinto con diminutos girasoles, yo le pinté a mamá un dibujo

Naruto sonrió, lo que había hecho su hijo sonaba a bastante trabajo, estaba orgulloso de él, se quedó pensando un poco y asintió para sí mismo.

-Hima-Chan, Boruto, ¿Quieren hacer algo con papá?

-Si

-No

Respondieron sus hijos al unísono, Naruto se cruzó de brazos al escuchar a su hijo pero después de unos segundos su hijo suspiró exasperado.

-Sólo porque es por mamá.

* * *

Se escucharon unas cuantas risas y demás voces, en casa de Tenten había varias kunoichis reunidas por no decir todas las de la generación.

-No entiendo porqué Karui no pudo venir.

Ino se encogió de hombros al escuchar el comentario de Tenten.

-Dijo que se sentía mal, algo me dice que es la fecha, está lejos de casa.

-O simplemente si se siente mal- comentó Temari y Sakura asintió.

-Karui-san fue hace poco al hospital, Shizune dijo algo de la migraña, yo si la vi diferente, espero y esté bien

-¿No es tarde?-Hinata veía por la ventana y notó que ya había oscurecido.

-Los niños estarán bien y sus padres, bueno, me tienen sin cuidado- exclamó Temari bebiendo de su té, Hinata asintió, Tenten se encogió de hombros, no tenía esposo ni hijo, no había preocupación.

-Hablando de padres… Sasuke se ve tan tranquilo y hasta amable, qué le haces frentona?

-Qué no le hará-agregó Tenten al comentario de Ino y todas rieron al ver como el rostro de Sakura adquiría el mismo color que el de su blusa.

-Es bueno que esté aquí, será su primer día de las madres contigo ¿Sakura-Chan?

Sakura negó –el segundo, el primero fue antes de que se fuera, Sarada tenía meses de nacida, fue un lindo día pasamos el día

-¿En la cama?

-No, Ino cerda, pasamos el día en casa, fue algo lindo

Todas enarcaron una ceja a excepción de Hinata que se limitó a sonreír.

-Uno de los días más tortuosos de Shikamaru, si no contamos mi cumpleaños, el de su madre o el de Shikadai, ese hombre olvida todo, hace unos años tanto Yoshino-san como yo lo mandamos a dormir afuera

-¿Temari, hablas enserio?-

La rubia asintió y a todas les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nunca, esa mujer si que era de armas tomar.

-Sai e Inojin me dan flores, por Kami! Tenemos una florería! Aunque hubo una ocasión en la cual me compraron un collar de amatistas hermoso.

-Boruto-kun y Himawari-Chan siempre me regalan dibujos o flores.

-Sarada, bueno una vez me hizo una carta, otra ocasión me regaló flores, recuerdo una vez que me regaló un conejito de felpa.

Se quedaron unos segundos calladas, no era su intención incomodar a Tenten

-Y cómo está Shino, Tenten?

La muchacha dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Ino bufó y le sonrió a su amiga, todas sabían o sospechaban la razón de la por qué Tenten estaba soltera, ¿Por qué lo estaría? Era sumamente hermosa, era muy fuerte y bastante amable cuando no te enfrentabas a ella, nadie mencionaba el tema pero era algo, un tanto claro, ella simplemente le pertenecía a alguien más.

-Vamos, Tenten, ambos se llevaron muy bien desde hace unos años y trabajaron juntos durante estos exámenes.

-Shino es agradable pero sólo eso.

Todas suspiraron, no sabían cómo hablar de eso, o más bien ¿en verdad querían? Sakura sonrió, entendía a Tenten en cierta manera, se levantó y se fue despidiendo de todas.

-Ya es tarde y necesito hornear algo para mamá mañana.

-Te acompaño, yo tengo que hacer algo.- Temari y Sakura se despidieron, Ino se fue a las pocos minutos, al cabo de media hora Hinata ya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Fue una agradable reunión, la próxima vez debería ser en mi casa, visitanos pronto Tenten

La mujer asintió abrazando a Hinata a manera de despedida.

-Creo que a mi primo le gustaría que seas feliz, ya habrá tiempo, mucho para cuando se vuelvan a ver… y espero no sea pronto, además, tú también has sido una especie de madre.

Tenten sonrió con tristeza y se aferró más a Hinata.

-Estoy bien así, Hinata-chan

-Lo sé pero, no está de más darle una oportunidad a Shino, nadie te fuerza a casarte y tener familia, nosotras somos tu familia pero ¿Por qué no? Shino y tú conversan de cosas bastante similares, puede ser un buen mejor amigo o algo más

Tenten se sonrojó, Hinata se despidió.

* * *

Sakura llegó y vio que Sarada y Sasuke estaban viendo televisión.

-Estoy en casa

-Bienvenida- dijeron ambos y Sakura se sentó a su lado

-Creo que prepararé la cena.

-No es necesario, Sarada y yo ya comimos algo ¿Tienes hambre? –Sakura se sorprendió de lo comunicativo de su esposo pero pronto entendió la razón, sake, las mejillas un poco rosadas, la tranquilidad de sus movimientos y esa ligera sonrisa que le daba.

-No pero de todas formas voy a hornear algo para mamá, quería ir a verla mañana

-Sarada me lo dijo, compramos un pastel camino a casa.

Sakura se sonrojó y río al ver como Sarada se cruzaba de brazos, tal parece que decir eso no había sido contemplado, se acomodó a su lado para ver la televisión.

* * *

-Estoy en casa- Hinata se quitó los zapatos y dio unos pasos cuando vio a Himawari correr hacia ella.

-Bienvenida mami

-Hola mamá

Boruto salió de la sala y justo detrás de él estaba Naruto, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella su rostro estuviera totalmente rojo.

-Hora de dormir, mañana será un gran día.

* * *

Se giró y pasó su brazo hacia dónde se suponía que estaría su esposo, él no estaba allí pero si había algo más, Karui abrió los ojos y se topó con unas cuantas flores amarillas, se sentó en la cama y puso el ramo de flores en su regazo, sonrió de lado, era un lindo detalle pero sabía que era hora de hacer el desayuno.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se topó con su suegra y su madre… su madre! En la mesa, a ambas les estaba sirviendo el desayuno su hija que dejó los platos y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

-Feliz día mamá.

-Gracias, linda.

La madre de Karui se levantó, su hija era idéntica a ella, la única diferencia era el largo del cabello y el cabello de su madre era algo ondulado.

-Feliz día a ambas-dijo Karui y tanto su suegra como su madre sonrieron.

-Coman bien, les espera un gran viaje

Karui alzó ambas cejas ante el comentario de su suegra.

-¿Viaje?

Chouji asintió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Nos vamos de vacaciones a Kumo, será una semana y media, no es la gran cosa pero – sin decir más Karui abrazó a su esposo y besó su mejilla.

* * *

Se levantó directo a la ducha y al salir bajó a la cocina, era temprano y su esposo estarían dormidos, prepararía el desayuno y tal vez iría a saludar a su suegra, al llegar a la sala se encontró con unos paquetes envueltos, un pequeño ramo de rosas, había un abanico con el símbolo del clan nara, no era como su abanico pero es no le quitaba lo hermoso, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era el estado de la casa, estaba más limpia de lo normal, notó que el desayuno estaba en la mesa, no era gran cosa pero era u mejor detalle que todos esos regalos, los cuales los que estaban envueltos bien podrían ser de parte de sus hermanos, Temari se encaminó al jardín y suspiró, en el césped estaban Shikamaru y Shikadai, dormidos.

-Al parecer te prepararon el desayuno y limpiaron el desorden también.

Temari se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario, su suegra la abrazó y ella le correspondió.

-Creo que es de las pocas veces que los veo madrugar y hacer tan productivo

Ambas mujeres rieron, caminando hasta el comedor dejándolos descansar.

* * *

-¿Bonita?

-¿Mamá?

Ino abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Sai y los ojos similares a ella que pertenecían a su hijo, le sonrió a ambos pero se levantó de golpe.

-La florería, es el día más importante.

-Y nosotros ya nos encargamos de eso, bonita, relájate un poco, creo que quieres comenzar el día con tu regalo, siempre eres algo interesada en estas fechas.

-Sai!

-Papá

Madre e hijo miraban a su padre, uno con miedo y la otra totalmente furiosa pero en el fondo su esposo tenía razón, ella quería ver el regalo.

Su hijo pareció leer sus pensamientos y se bajó de la cama para traer un pergamino no muy ancho pero si considerablemente largo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Ino entrecerró los ojos, su esposo e hijo jamás le dibujaban y que ella dibujara era como decir que Sai debería aprender el jutsu posesión de mente.

-¿No lo abrirás, mami?

Siempre que le decía mami de esa forma Ino no podía evitar sonreír y ver a su hijo como si fuera la ternura personalizada, Ino abrió el pergamino, y al verlo extendido en la cama no pudo evitar querer llorar.

Era ella, junto a Sai e Inojin en el centro de lo que parecía un bosque pero con muchas flores, un día soleado, los trazos eran delicados y la imagen estaba a color! Y eso no era suficiente, parecía tener movimiento pues podría notarse como Ino y Sai abrazaban a Inojin, cuando creyó que no podía ser más hermoso, Ino notó a las personas que estaban en el dibujo, no muy lejos de ellos, eran su madre y su padre, su padre abrazaba a su esposa y veía a Ino, Sai e Inojin con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan sincera y tan propia de su padre, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Ino miró a su esposo y a su hijo.

-Yo ayudé a pintar las flores y a colorear.

-¿Te gusta?

La pregunta de su esposo ofendía, era el mejor regalo que había recibido y probablemente el mejor que recibiría.

-Gracias.

* * *

Soñaba con su madre, ella la sostenía en brazos, le daba besos en la frente y la hacía sonreír. Extrañaba a su madre y estaba segura de que ella habría amado con locura a sus nietos, sonrió entre sueños, pero el sueño cambiaba y era debido a que algo olía delicioso, roles de canela…

Se despertó confundida, el olor era real.

Bajó las escaleras y escuchó voces.

-No, no seas tonto, no les pongas demasiado glaseado

-Boruto, no me hables así.

-Papá quiero un rol.

Hinata los observó desde el marco de la puerta y todos la miraron al instante, su esposo actuó demasiado rápido para gusto de sus hijos pues ya la tenía abrazada de la cintura y dándole besos en la mejilla.

-Feliz día, Hinata-chan.

-Querido…

-Feliz día mami, hicimos tus favorito y papá no quiere darme uno.

-Es porque esperábamos a mamá, Hima.

Hinata extendió su brazo para que sus hijos la abrazaran, besó la frente de su hijo y éste frunció la nariz pero de todas formas no pudo esconder el rostro el cual estaba demasiado rojo.

-Aun… aun te faltan más regalos.

* * *

Se peinaba el cabello, estaba húmedo por lo que todavía no lo recogería, se cambió de ropa pensando en lo que había pasado ayer, no se sentía sola pero aceptar algo como una nueva y fuerte amistad no era malo ¿o sí? Escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, conocía esos golpes.

Abrió la puerta y al instante sintió como un niño la abrazaba, ella sonrió aceptando el abrazo, tendría que ser una loca si no lo hacía, era el niño más dulce, decidido y divertido, lo cuidó desde que era un recién nacido, era como su hijo, miró al frente viendo a su compañero de equipo.

-Sabes cómo es Metal…

-Madre no sólo es quien te da la vida, sino la que cuida de ti, te protege, te calor y te lleva a comer curry cuando papá está en una misión –dijo el niño al separarse de ella, después de decirlo le entregó un girasol, la flor favorita de ella y de Neji.

Tenten se inclinó para acariciar la mejilla de su "sobrino", se acercó dejando un beso en su frente.

-Tía Tenten yo…

-No te hagas el fuerte en esto, Metal

-Feliz día, tía mamá Tenten – La kunoichi sonrió al escucharlo, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, era un gran regalo de parte de _su familia_.

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos y sintió como alguien se colocaba sobre ella aplastándola, le besaba la frente y los labios, ella comenzaba a reír y propinaba unas cuantas cosquillas.

-Basta mamá.

-Tú empezaste, traviesa

-Me rindo, me rindo

-¿Una Jonin diciendo eso? Vaya.

Su hija entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios, una mueca que hacía que el rostro de su madre se iluminara pues era un gesto que tanto Kurenai y Asuma hacían de vez en cuando... _hace tantos años, si Asuma pudiera verla..._

-Feliz día mamá, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Mirai

* * *

-Buenos días, Sakura

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos al escuchar el tono tan sereno de su esposo, lo tenía frente a ella, sentado al filo de la cama, al parecer ya se había duchado y cambiado, Sakura se levantó y besó sus labios, Sasuke acarició la mejilla de su esposa, ésta lo abrazó durante un rato y se puso de pie.

-No espera un gran día.

Sasuke no dijo más pero su esposa tenía razón. Dejó que se prepara mientras el bajaba.

-Ya se despertó?

Sasuke asintió ante la pregunta de su hija, quien estaba acomodando los ramos de flores, todos eran diferentes pero los tres eran hermosos, Sarada le dio el ramo de lirios y camelias blancas a su padre, éste lo tomo pero su rostro había adoptado un gesto lúgubre.

-No hagas esa cara papá, es por mamá.

Sakura bajó como si la hubieran invocado, llevaba ese conjunto que Sasuke tanto adoraba pero no se lo decía, o al menos no delante de su hija, amaba como dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, Sakura alzó ambas cejas al ver la mesa con el desayuno y más a su esposo sosteniendo un ramo de flores, no le importó que su hija dijera algo se lanzó a su esposo y lo besó en los labios, Sasuke respondió al beso pero no evitó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

.

.

.

Salieron de la casa una hora después, Sarada un ramo con rosas, margaritas, jazmines, era elegante, Sakura llevaba una caja rosada con un pastel dentro y sobre la caja había otro ramo de flores.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho.-Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo a su esposo, y se encogió de hombros.

-No creí que fuera necesario, es decir… yo, yo lo consideraba normal, es tu madre y mi suegra

Al llegar al cementerio, Sarada se colocó en medio de sus padres y ambos apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de la niña, llegaron a una en especial, la pequeña se inclinó dejando el ramo en la lápida que decía

 ** _Mikoto Uchiha_**

Sarada, dejó una carta, ni su padre ni su madre sabía que decía.

 _"Mamá me dijo que nuestros sentimientos estaban conectados con los de otras personas y éstos llegaban a ellos, los sentimientos de mamá están conectados a papá porque me tienen a mí y sé que mis sentimientos llegarán a ti porque yo los tengo a ellos. Te quiero abuela Mikoto"_

Sasuke tocó el hombro de Sakura y ella lo miró con una sonrisa, no hacía falta las palabras, sabía que ese brillo en los ojos de Sasuke eran un inmenso, gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a la puerta de la familia Haruno, para alivio de Sakura su padre estaba fuera, cosas del trabajo por lo que su padre no haría comentarios raros, juegos de palabras que desconcertarían a Sasuke y haría sentir tensas a ella, Sarada o a su mamá; Mebuki los recibió encantada, saludó a Sasuke y éste se limitó a asentir; hasta que terminaron de comer, Sasuke hizo una seña a Sarada y ésta sacó una cajita de su porta kunai.

-Feliz día mamá, es de parte mía y papá.

Sakura miró a ambos y a su madre que también estaba curiosa, abrió el regalo y ahogó un grito, eran ellos tres, Sasuke pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura y dejaba un suave beso en la sien de su esposa quien al igual que él no dejaban de ver a Sarada de seis meses, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de Sakura.

-Creí que había perdido esa foto.

-Yo la tenía, la llevé conmigo todo este tiempo, Sarada me convenció de hacer una copia.

Sakura comenzó a llorar sin dejar de sonreír, Sarada miró a su papá por encima de los anteojos y éste se puso de pie con el ramo de flores, todos en la habitación sabían de quien serían las flores pero no podían creerlo, Mebuki Haruno se levantó también, Sasuke le extendió el ramo de crisantemos rojos.

-Feliz día de las madres, Mebuki.

La mujer tomó las flores y acto seguido abrazó a Sasuke que se quedó estatico, en definitiva de allí había heredado la efusividad su esposa.

-Muchas gracias, hijo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, su brazo derecho fue poco a poco levantándose y colocándose en la espalda de su suegra, ese sentimiento tan cálido, idéntico al de hace ya casi 20 años o más…

El único calor y afecto que podría proporcionar una madre.

* * *

¿Que tal? tiene muchos cortes, lo sé pero pues es para que sepan que son situaciones diferentes

Dejen sus comentarios, reviews, quejas y demás.

Nos leemos pronto, actualizaré los demás fics, es promesa.

Si hay alguna madre leyendo esto _**Feliz día atrasado**_.


End file.
